Toronto Sun
| headquarters = 365 Bloor Street East 3rd Floor Toronto, Ontario M4W 3L4 |circulation = 119,048 weekdays 111,515 Saturdays 142,376 Sundays in 2015 Numbers are based on the total circulation (print plus digital editions). | ISSN = 0837-3175 | oclc = 66653673 | website = |chiefeditor=Adrienne Batra}} The Toronto Sun is an English-language tabloid newspaper published daily in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. History The Sun was first published on November 1, 1971, the Monday after the demise of the Toronto Telegram, a conservative broadsheet. As there was no publishing gap between the two papers and many of the Tely's writers and employees moved to the new paper, it is today generally considered as a direct continuation of the Telegram. The Sun is the holder of the Telegram archives. As of the end of 2007, the Sun had a Monday through Saturday circulation of approximately 180,000 papers and Sunday circulation of 310,000. The Sun is owned by Postmedia following the 2015 purchase of Sun Media from Quebecor. Torstar, the parent company of the Toronto Star, once attempted to purchase the Sun. The paper, which boasts the slogan "Toronto's Other Voice" (also once called "The Little Paper that Grew") acquired a television station from Craig Media in 2005, which was renamed SUN TV and later was transformed into the Sun News Network until its demise in 2015. By the mid-2000s (decade), the word "The" was dropped from the paper's name and the newspaper adopted its current logo. The Toronto Sun's first editor was Peter Worthington. He assumed the title "editor-in-chief" in 1976, resigned in 1982 to protest the newspaper's takeover by Maclean-Hunter but remained a columnist for the paper until his death in 2013. He was succeeded by Barbara Amiel who, in turn, was succeeded by John Downing (as editor). Other senior editors have included Lorrie Goldstein (city editor, editorial page editor), Linda Williamson (senior associate editor), Rob Granatstein (editorial page editor), and as editors-in-chief: Peter O'Sullivan, Mike Strobel, Jim Jennings, Glenn Garnett (2006–2007), Lou Clancy (2007–2009), James Wallace (2008–2013) and Wendy Metcalfe (2013-2015). The current editor-in-chief is Adrienne Batra; the publisher is Mike Power. The Toronto Sun was originally published out of leased space at the Eclipse White Wear Company Building at 322 King Street West. In 1975, the newspaper moved into the Toronto Sun Building at 333 King Street East which was eventually expanded to six storeys to house all of the newspaper's operations. In 2010, the building was sold to property development company First Gulf, the Sun consolidated its operations onto the second floor and remained in the building until 2016. Following the acquisition of the Sun newspaper chain by PostMedia in 2015, it was announced that the Toronto Sun staff and operations will move to 365 Bloor Street East, the same building that houses the National Post, but that the two newspapers will maintain separate newsrooms. The move occurred in March 2016. Editorial position Editorially, the paper frequently follows the positions of traditional Canadian/British conservatism and neo-conservatism in the United States on economic issues. Editorials typically promote individualism, self-reliance, the police, and a strong military and support for troops. Editorials typically condemn high taxes and, most of all, perceived government waste. Sportsperson of the Year award In 2004, the Sun began its annual George Gross/Toronto Sun Sportsperson of the Year award. Circulation The Toronto Sun has seen—like most Canadian daily newspapers—a decline in circulation. Its total circulation dropped by }} percent to 121,304 copies daily from 2009 to 2015. :::::::::Daily average Figures refer to the total circulation (print and digital combined) which includes paid and unpaid copies. Sister papers The Toronto Sun's format has given rise to sister Sun newspapers in major markets across Canada, namely the Edmonton Sun, the Calgary Sun and the Ottawa Sun. The Winnipeg Sun was originally launched by independent interests, only later coming under common ownership to the Toronto Sun, which subsequently elicited a redesign in Sun Media style. The Vancouver Sun is a broadsheet and was never a Sun Media newspaper. Due to the acquisition of Sun Media by the Postmedia Network, the Vancouver Sun now shares the same owner as the other Sun newspapers; The Province, also owned by Postmedia Network, Inc, is Vancouver's traditional daily paper. Editors-in-chief The Toronto Sun originally had several editors with various responsibilities, none with the title "editor-in-chief"; however, from 1971 to 1976, Peter Worthington was listed on the newspaper's masthead immediately under the publisher, Doug Creighton. * Peter Worthington (1976–1982) * Barbara Amiel (1983–1985) * John Downing editor (1985–1997), no editor-in-chief until 1995 * Peter O'Sullivan (1995–1999) * Mike Strobel (1999–2001) * Mike Therien (2001–2004) * Jim Jennings (2004–2006) * Glenn Garnett (2007) * Lou Clancy (2007–2009) * James Wallace (2009–2013) * Wendy Metcalfe (2013-2015) * Adrienne Batra (2015–present) Current staff, columnists, and writers * Adrienne Batra, editor-in-chief, former comment editor and municipal affairs columnist *Kevin Hann, Deputy Editor *Jonathan Kingstone, City Editor *Cynthia McLeod, Assistant City Editor, Travel editor *Zenon Ruryk, Assistant City Editor *Bill Pierce (journalist), Sports Editor *Derek Tse (journalist), Deputy Sports Editor *Mark Daniell, Entertainment Editor *Antonella Artuso, Queen's Park bureau chief *Kevin Connor (journalist), news reporter *Chris Doucette, crime reporter *Sam Pazzano, courts reporter *Bryan Passifiume, city hall reporter *Jenny Yuen, news reporter *Aidan Wallace, news reporter *Brad Hunter, crime columnist *Brian Lilley, provincial, national affairs columnist *Sue-Ann Levy, political columnist, former municipal affairs columnist *Michele Mandel, justice columnist *Joe Warmington, city columnist *Steve Buffery, Basketball reporter *Mike Ganter, Baseball reporter *Lance Hornby, Hockey reporter *Terry Koshan, Hockey/CFL reporter *Rob Longley, Hockey/NFL/Horse Racing reporter *Ryan Wolstat, Basketball reporter *Steve Simmons, sports columnist *Frank Zicarelli, basketball/CFL columnist *Rita DeMontis, National Food/Life Editor *Liz Braun, Movies, News columnist *Jane Stevenson, Music, News reporter *Mark Bonokoski, columnist, editorial writer * Andy Donato, editorial cartoonist * Tarek Fatah, columnist * Mike Filey, Toronto history columnist * Anthony Furey (journalist), columnist, national comment editor * W. Gifford-Jones, medical columnist * Lorrie Goldstein, columnist, former senior associate editor * Craig Robertson, photojournalist * Stan Behal, photojournalist * Veronica Henri, photojournalist * Ernest Doroszuk, photojournalist * Jack Boland, photojournalist * Jim Warren, national political columnist Former Sun staff * Charles Adler, QMI columnist * David Akin, columnist * Barbara Amiel, editor and columnist * Joan Barfoot, reporter * Ray Biggart, city editor * Christie Blatchford, columnist * Christina Blizzard, Queen's Park columnist (1994–2016), previously covered school board and city hall * Mark Bourrie, reporter * Jim Brown, manager * Dalton Camp, columnist (deceased) * Bob Carroll, columnist * Gordon Chong, columnist (deceased) * Sheila Copps, columnist * Michael Coren, QMI columnist * J. Douglas Creighton, founding publisher (deceased) * Danielle Crittenden, reporter, columnist * Yvonne Crittenden, book reviewer, columnist * John Downing, city hall columnist, editor-in-chief * Gary Dunford, Page Six columnist (humour and gossip) * Doug Fisher, Parliament Hill columnist (deceased) * Allan Fotheringham, national affairs columnist * David Frum, columnist * Rob Granatstein, editorial page editor, columnist, reporter * Brian Gray, assistant city editor * Edward Greenspan, lawyer, columnist * George Gross, Corporate Sports Editor, columnist (deceased) * Max Haines, "Crime Flashback" feature (deceased) * Paul Hellyer, columnist and founding investor * Claire Hoy, Queen's Park columnist * Jim Hunt, sports writer (deceased) * Ajit Jain, columnist * Jim Jennings, editor-in-chief * George Jonas, columnist * Warren Kinsella, political columnist * Robert Lamberti, Crime Reporter * Linda Leatherdale, business editor,columnist * Ezra Levant, QMI columnist * Bob MacDonald, columnist (deceased) * Heather Mallick, columnist * Salim Mansur, columnist * Eric Margolis, international affairs columnist, contributing editor * Rachel Marsden, columnist * Lois Maxwell (Moneypenney), columnist (deceased) * Rachel Marsden, columnist * Judi McLeod, education reporter * Cal Millar, reporter * Ben Mulroney, columnist * Joe O'Donnell, columnist (deceased) * McKenzie Porter, columnist * Les Pyette, publisher * Ted Reeve, sports columnist (deceased) * Sid Ryan, columnist * Paul Rimstead, columnist (deceased) * Ken Robertson, reporter-photographer * Laura Sabia, columnist (deceased) * John Sakamoto, music writer ("Anti-Hit List") * Morton Shulman, columnist (deceased) * Joey Slinger, columnist * Jim Slotek, Movies/TV * Michael Smee, reporter * Mark Stewart, crime writer (deceased) * Walter Stewart, columnist (deceased) * Mike Therrien, editor-in-chief * John Tory, mayor of Toronto, former Rogers executive * Garth Turner, business editor * Gord Walsh, managing editor * Greg Weston, columnist * Sherri Wood, columnist (deceased) * Peter Worthington, columnist, former editor (deceased) * Lubor J. Zink, columnist (deceased) * Robin Robinson (journalist), National Travel Editor See also * List of newspapers in Canada * List of media outlets in Toronto * Toronto Sun Building * Toronto Telegram * Toronto Standard * Toronto Star * The Globe and Mail * National Post * ''The Sun'' - The original UK version * Institute for Canadian Values ad controversy Notes # References External links * [http://www.torontosun.com/ Toronto Sun] * [http://torontosunfamily.blogspot.com/ Toronto Sun Family]—a blog for former and current employees of the Toronto Sun Category:Newspapers published in Toronto Category:Postmedia Network publications Category:Publications established in 1971 Category:1971 establishments in Ontario Category:Conservatism in Canada Category:Daily newspapers published in Ontario Category:Toronto Sun